FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to new organic compounds and is more particularly concerned with novel 7-substituted-3-(aminomethyl)-3,5-dihydro-as-triazino[4,3-a][1,4]benzodiaz epin-2-(1H)-ones and a process of production therefor.
The novel compounds II and the process of production therefor can be illustratively represented as follows: ##SPC3##
Wherein R, R.sub.o, and R.sub.3 are hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, inclusive; wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, or the group ##EQU2## together is pyrrolidino, piperidino, morpholino and N-methylpiperazino; wherein R.sub.7 is 2-pyridyl or a phenyl radical of the formula ##SPC4##
In which R.sub.4 is hydrogen, fluoro, or chloro; wherein R.sub.5 is hydrogen or fluoro, with the proviso that R.sub.5 is not fluoro, when R.sub.4 is chloro; and wherein R.sub.6 is hydrogen, chloro, fluoro, bromo, trifluoromethyl, or nitro.
The more desirable products of this invention are of the formula: ##SPC5##
Wherein R.sub.4 is hydrogen, chloro, or fluoro; wherein R.sub.5 is not fluoro, when R.sub.4 is chloro; and wherein R'.sub.6 is chloro, fluoro, trifluoromethyl, or nitro.
The most preferred compounds are of the formula ##SPC6##
R".sub.6 is chloro, trifluoromethyl or fluoro; and R.sub.4 is hydrogen, chloro or fluoro.
The process of this invention comprises: heating a compound of formula I with a strong base in an inert organic solvent, and then treating the resulting solution with a selected methylene ammonium chloride or bromide of formula III.